I'll Pay You To Shoot Him
by HannahKitsch
Summary: Hannah West lives with her druggie/alcoholic mother. She also has to deal with her mom's abusive boyfriend John. Can she put up with all of the abuse or will she snap. Should she go live with her best friend Jennifer Cody or should she stay with her mother. Read to find out. Warning: This story contains violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer: Hannah, what happened to your face? You have a huge black eye (Jennifer says as I get into her new four-door blue jeep.)

Man I would love to have one just like hers but purple. All of my cheerleading friends have jeeps but I don't have a vehicle yet we can't afford it because all my mom does is spend her money on drugs, alcohol, and anything her boyfriends need. I have dealt with many of mom's boyfriends but they have never laid a hand on me before.

Me: I know I haven't had time to put makeup on it yet.

Jennifer: Who did it I'm going to kick their ass. Was it your mom?

Me: No, it was mom's stupid new boyfriend.

Jennifer: That bastard, I could kill him. Why don't you stay at my place for a while.

Me: I can't I don't want anything to happen to my mom.

Jennifer: Hannah, she's putting you in danger.

Me: I know but she's my mother.

Jennifer: Ok, but just remember you can always come to my place my brothers won't mind because they like you and they don't like many people.

Me: Thanks, I'll remember that.

We rushed to school because I can't afford to be late. The last thing I need is a truant officer coming to my house. They would just take me away from my mother. I love my mother but she needs help, because honestly I don't know how long I can live like this. We got out of her jeep, grabbed our backpacks and ran into school where we quickly put things we didn't need in our lockers. We got into Mr. Fitz classroom right before the bell rang. We both sat down at our desks getting out the materials we needed.

Mr. Fitz looked at me for a minute before walking over to my desk and speaking quietly to me.

Mr. Fitz: Hannah, what happened to your face?

Me: I was playing basketball with some friends and got an elbow to the face.

Mr. Fitz: Are you ok?

Me: Yes, I'm fine thanks for asking.

After Mr. Fitz's class was over I went to the bathroom and put on some foundation so no one else would see my face bruised. I didn't need everyone asking me questions. Also, I knew if the football players found out they would go kick the ass of the person who did it. School went as normal as possible for the rest of the day. Finally, it was the last class of the day and the bell was about to ring. All I could think of was going back home to mom hoping John wouldn't be there. I wish mom would get off the drugs and give up alcohol and find a guy that loves her and not supports her habits. The bell rang taking my mind of things. Everyone grabbed their things and headed to their lockers.

At our lockers

Jennifer: So, do you need a ride home today?

Me: Yes, please.

Jennifer: Do you want to go grab a pizza for dinner?

Me: Sure, pizza sounds awesome.

We packed our backpacks, shut our lockers and walked outside to Jennifer's jeep. We put our backpacks in the back and hopped in. As soon as we both got in the jeep Jennifer turned it on, rolled down the windows and turned the radio on to a country station. She pulled out of the school parking lot and we headed to Pizza Hut singing along to the radio. Once we pulled into the pizza hut parking lot we rolled up the windows, shut of the jeep, and headed into pizza hut. We waited in line for about 15 minutes before it was our turn to order. We got 1 Hershey's S'mores Cookie and split it while we waited for our pizzas. Jennifer got a Canadian Bacon & Pineapple, Supreme, and a Meat Lover's for her family. While I got a pepperoni mushroom, and a Supreme. We sat down and ate our cookie while we talked.

Jennifer: Damn, this cookie is awesome.

Me: Yes, it is.

Jennifer: Hey, we should go paddle boarding tomorrow after school.

Me: That sounds like fun we haven't done that in a while.

Jennifer: Yeah, it's been a couple of weeks. So, do you think your mom's boyfriend will be at your house?

Me: Maybe, I don't know. I love you but I really don't want to talk about that.

Jennifer: Ok, I totally understand.

We talked for a while because it took 30 minutes for our pizza's to be made. After we got our pizzas we got back into Jennifer's jeep. Rocking out to Two-Feet songs while we headed to my house. We were about five minutes from my house when Jennifer turned down the radio.

Jennifer: What's your favorite Two Feet song?

Me: I Feel Like I'm Drowning. What's your favorite?

Jennifer: Love is a bitch.

We finally arrived at my house. Jennifer pulled the jeep into my driveway.

Jennifer: I'll help you carry your things in.

Me: You don't have to.

Jennifer: I want to. If I don't your going to have your hands full. Also, how will you get the door open?

Me: I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead.

Jennifer: That's why I am going to help you.

Me: Warning it's probably going to be a mess.

Jennifer: That's ok. I'm used to a messy house with all the parties that are thrown at my house and living with a bunch of guys. The only one that cleans out of all of them is Pope. I also clean but I wish the others would help.

Me: Yeah, I totally understand needing help.

Jennifer shut the door on her side of the jeep and came around to my side, opening the door and grabbing the pizzas that were in my lap so I could get out and grab my backpack and purse from the back. After grabbing my things and shutting all the doors on the jeep we started walking towards my house.

Me: You probably want to lock it, so no one steals anything from your jeep.

Jennifer: Really, it this neighborhood that bad.

Me: Well, it's not great.

Jennifer locked her jeep as I unlocked the front door.

We walked in and I felt instantly embarrassed by the mess in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked in and I heard my mom yelling at someone it sounded like she was in the kitchen. But to my surprise the house was still clean.

Jennifer: Who is your mom yelling at?

Me: I don't know. Mom, I'm home. (I hollered as Jennifer and I started heading toward the kitchen.)

I heard the backdoor open and when I walked into the kitchen mom was the only one in there. I guess mom didn't want me to see the person she was arguing with. It was probably her drug dealer; she doesn't like me around him because he gets handsy with me.

Jennifer and I walked into the kitchen. She put the pizzas on the counter, while I still held my backpack and purse.

Jennifer: Hi, miss West.

Mom: Hi, Jennifer. Thank you for giving Hannah a ride home.

Jennifer: Your welcome. I was wondering if Hannah and I could go paddle boarding after school tomorrow?

Mom: Sure, that would be fine.

Jennifer: Well I better get going I don't want my brothers to worry about me.

Me: Bye, Jen. Thanks for giving me a ride home and going to get pizza with me.

Jennifer: It's no problem Hannah. I'll see you tomorrow.

Me: Ok, bye Jen.

Jennifer: Bye.

Jennifer walked out of the house and shut the door.

Mom: Why did you bring Jennifer over?

Me: She was helping me carry in things.

Mom: Don't do it again, because I could have been high, and I don't want anyone to see me like that.

Me: Yes, mam.

Suddenly, the front door flung open and John walked in.

John: Hey, bitch get me a drink.

Me: I don't think you need another one.

John: What did you say?

Me: I think you have had enough.

Before I knew it, John grabbed me and shoved me against the wall holding me against it with his hand placed tightly on my throat making it hard to breathe.

Mom: John stop it she didn't mean it.

John: I think she did.

Mom: That's enough. (Shoved John so he would let go of me.)

He let go of me, but he slapped mom in the face knocking her to the floor. I ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

Me: You bastard don't you ever touch her again.

John: Or what you stupid little bitch.

Me: I don't think you want to find out.

John: Whatever. (He went over to the fridge and got out a beer.)

God, I wish someone would shoot him and get him out of our lives forever. I swear if he touches my mom and I again I will do something.

Me: Are you ok? (I asked mom.)

Mom: I'm fine honey don't you worry about me. Why don't you grab a plate and some pizza and head to your room. I want you to eat dinner in there tonight.

Me: Are you sure.

Mom: Yes, go put your things away, wash your hands, then get your pizza and go to your room.

Me: Yes, mam.

I went to my room and put my backpack and purse on the floor in front of my bed. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and put it in my jeans pocket just in case I needed to use it. Then I left my room and went over to the kitchen sink trying to stay out of John's way. I washed my hands, dried them, grabbed a plate and some pizza, then I went back into my room shutting the door. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and plugged my headphones in so I could listen to my songs on iTunes. After eating my dinner, I laid on my bed thinking when I fell asleep. I jolted awoke when my phone alarm started going off. Gosh how could it be morning already. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day, rushing so I could get into the shower. I took my clothes into the bathroom so I could get dressed in there after I got out of the shower, so I didn't have to walk to my room in my towel. I didn't need John seeing me in just a towel. After I got out of the shower and dried off, I got dressed, put my makeup on, covering up my black eye and the bruise I now had on my neck. When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed that John and mom weren't home. I wonder where they could be, I hope she is ok. I grabbed some pizza placing two pieces in a Ziploc bag for lunch, and two pieces I could eat on the way to school. I looked over at the clock it was seven o'clock. Which wasn't bad because school doesn't start until eight, so I still had some time. I looked out the window just in time as Jennifer was pulling into the driveway. I walked outside and locked the door. After locking the door I started walking over to Jennifer's jeep but I couldn't help but notice a black dodge charger across the street from the house that has never been there before, but when I looked over to see if anyone was in it I couldn't see anybody. I walked over to Jennifer's jeep and got in without putting my backpack in the back.

Jennifer: What's wrong?

Me: I didn't see mom this morning, and I don't know where she is.

Jennifer: She's probably fine.

Me: God, I hope so.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called mom, but she didn't answer. Then I decided to text her. The text read {Hey are you ok?} I hope I get a response, or I am going to worry all day long.

Jennifer: Hey, did you ever figure out who was at your house yesterday?

Me: Nope, but I didn't ask.

Jennifer: Why not?

Me: I learned not to ask questions.

Jennifer pulled out of my driveway, and we headed to school.

Me: Do you mind if I play a song?

Jennifer: No, go ahead you know you don't have to ask.

I opened the center console and got out the aux cord. I got on YouTube and typed in Act Like You Don't by Brooke Eden and it started to play.

Jennifer: Damn, I love this song. (She said as she turned up the music)

We sang along to the music pulling me away from my thoughts. After it was over Jennifer turned it down.

Jennifer: Hey, can you play Criminal by Lindsay Ell.

Me: Sure.

I typed that in, and Jennifer turned the radio back up.

We sang along to the music. We ended up playing it twice. By the time it ended we pulled into the school parking lot.

Jennifer: Wow, that was great timing.

Me: Yeah, it was.

Jennifer: We can sit in here for a little bit because it's only 7:20.

Me: Yeah, someone beat traffic this morning.

Jennifer: Yeah, it's good to be early sometimes.

Me: Your lead foot helped.

Jennifer: Well sometimes it's fun to have a lead foot.

Me: Yeah, like when you are running away from your brothers

Jennifer: Yeah, but in the long run it doesn't work out.

We both laughed because we knew it was true.


End file.
